How far would Sam go to keep Freddie?
by SamIsMyHero
Summary: "I have been in your shadow for years, took the back seat for eveything and I have never complained, not one bit. Here's where I draw the damn line though. You may be the star of iCarly, get more fan mail than I do, be qualified as the prettiest girl in school but you will keep your hands off Freddie if you know what's good for you!" Sam hissed harshly. SEDDIE V.S CREDDIE
1. Chapter 1

**This just came to me out of no where. You can choose to review or don't review. I don't really care. Enjoy:) IGoodbye never happened.**

Carly flipped through her magazine nonchalantly. She was trying to come up with a polite way to bring up a touchy conversation with the blond in the room.

The brunette turned another page and spoke without looking up. "So Sam," She started, her eyes roaming over the fashion article. "You know how you and Freddie broke up like a while ago."

To anyone with eyes in the studio it would look like Carly was as relaxed as a woman sunbathing in Hawaii. Inside though Carly was shaking with fear, nervousness and anxiety. The subject she was about to bring up with her best friend was one that every girl wished they didn't have to go through. It was the type of conversation that was touchy, testy and every other adjective of uncomfortable. Oh yes, she was about to admit that she harbored feelings for her best friend's ex-boyfriend.

Sam's head snapped up from her phone abruptly. She stared at what she thought would be Carly's face but no, Carly was still staring down at her magazine.

Sam narrowed her eyes dangerously low and said, "What are you going on about Shay?" Sam glared causiously, her lips forming a tight line.

Carly gulped. Sam _never _called her by her last name unless she was serious, angry or dangerously getting to that point. When Carly finally got her bearings back she closed her magazine and looked up to meet Sam's intense stare.

Taking a deep breath, Carly said quickly. "Listen, you and Freddie broke up almost two years ago. I've tried so hard to forget but lately all I've been able to think about was the time Freddie and i...dated." She whispered the last part, casting her eyes down towards her closed book.

Sam slowly stood up from the chair she was sitting on, fighting the urge to kick a fallen pillow across the room with anger. She strutted across the room with power and towered over the couch that carly was sitting on. She kneeled down on her knees and brought her face closer to Carly's.

The look that Sam gave her sent chills down Carly's spine. Carly has seen Sam's aggressive side many times but never towards her, _never _towards her and this frightened her.

Sam stood back up, never taking her cold eyes off of the brunette in front of her. Ignoring the startled look in her friend's eyes Sam grabbed the ruffled collar on her shirt and yanked her up in a standing position.

Carly sqeaked with fear and surprise and relentlessly started to punch her friend's arms, trying to get her to let go.

Sam just stood there, still holding on to the taller girl's collar unfazed. The brunette's punches felt like a bumpy massage going down her arms considering her muscles. She waited patienty until Carly was finished freaking out and assaulting her arms before she spoke calmy but firmly. Once Carly realized that she wasn't holding a broken nose caused by her friend she lowered her fists to her sides.

Sam smiled tightly before saying, "I'm not going to hurt you Shay. I just want you to listen clearly." Sam responded, trying to sound as calm as she could. "I have always been in your shadow, took the back seat on everything, even the show and i didn't complain, not one bit." Sam gritted her teeth, trying to keep herself from actually throwing a punch. "Here's where I draw the damn line may be the star of iCarly, you may get more fan mail than i do and you may be qualified as the prettiest girl in school that all the guys want to date but you _will _keep your hands _off Freddie _if you know what's good for you."

Carly stared at Sam indignantly and replied, "You and Freddie broke up Sam. Were all best friends here. I have the _right _to go out with him."

Sam laughed maliciously and her grip on the brunette's collar tighted dramatically. "Oh no," Sam shook head slowly, smirking slightly, "If you don't keep your hands off Freddie than we won't be best friends, not even friends anymore." Sam glared darkly. "We'll be enemys . I'll make you're life a living hell until the day we graduate." Sam smirked at her and laughed out loud. "When I get through with you Shay you'll think that what I did to Freddie all those years when we were younger was a _joke." _Sam hissed and gentely shoved Carly back down on the couch. After all, Sam didn't want to cause her friend any pain unless Carly betrayed her in the worst way possible, going after the only boy she will ever love, Freddie Benson.

Sam turned around and grabbed her leather jacket off the chair before heading out of the studio. "I hope you remember what I said Shay" Sam spun around quickly. "Because Mama doesn't bluff. If she says she's going to do something," Sam paused, pointing roughly at her chest. "She's gonna do it!" Sam snapped and headed out of the studio, slamming the door behind her.

Carly was left to her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam walked inside the small, brown wooden shack her senses immediately noticed the horrible smell of alcohol. She turned the corner and was not surprised when her eyes landed on her mother, or Pam as she liked to call her, passed out on the small, dirty, stained couch. Sam rolled her eyes at her mother's disgusting habitual antics and grabbed a garbage bag from their kitchen, if you could even call it that. All the kitchen consisted of was a small, old office fridge that barley held any items. There was a old, broken microvave and a sink to wash the small amount of dishes that were in the cupboard. They didn't have a stove because Pam never got a job long enough to buy one.

Sam growled and hurried into the living room to pick up all of Pam's empty tequila bottles. She knew her lazy, poor excuse of a mother wasn't going to and Sam refused to live in a dump, or at least refused to live in more of dump than she already was living in. Once the living room was rid off old cigarettes strayed out on the ground and bottles by the couch, Sam walked to the _only _part of the shack that wasn't a dirty pigsty, her own bedroom.

Sam flicked on her lights and when they refused to respond she tightend her fist and punched the papery thin wall, leaving a hole the size of her fist.

"Damn it¡" Sam hissed and cradled her thrumming, red hand with her other. "You forgot to pay the fucking electric bill." Sam cursed angrily. "How in the hell am I supposed to get a shower in the god damn dark?"

Sam felt around for her closet door in the small pitch black room. When her hand landed on what felt like a doorknob she turned the knob and opened her closet. She stumbled on one of her shoes and balanced herself by holding onto the wall. Sam ran her hand over the lower shelf until her hand came in contact with her large lantern. She pulled it off her shelf and flicked the switch, making half of her room light up. She smiled in relief and carried the lantern to her drawer. She opened the drawer and pulled out her Girly Cow sleep shorts and a tight black tank top. Pulling out her side drawer, she pulled out some red panties and made her way into the bathroom to shower.

After Sam finished showering she lathered on some mango scented lotion and made her way into her bedroom for the night.

[][][]

Freddie turned on his lamp and opened his laptop and logged onto the iCarly website. It was 10:00 at night but Freddie still had to finish up some last minute iCarly edits for tomorrows webcast. He opened the movie trailer for The Awkward boy and His Two Gorgeous Best Friends. You all probably know who came up with the idea based on the antaganizing title. It was of course Sam, his best friend and his secret lover. It was true. Sam and him never really, truly broke up around midnight that night. The break up was planned but around 11:30 Freddie was defiant and he refused to let go of her. Sam kept on insisting that their break up would be the best for everyone but Freddie was on the verge of tears. Freddie shook his head sadly and whispered.

_You want this don't you. This isn't about everyone else. This is only about you. You're tired of me aren't you. You're insisting that's its better if we split because you think we were a mistake. You hate me!" _

Freddie had just kept on rambling and it didn't help that he had an enormous amount of pain in his eyes. Sam just couldn't hurt him like this. Sure, Sam has abused him, teased him and humiliated him but she couldn't bare to break his heart, not when she ran the risk of breaking hers too in the process. It didnt matter though because him and her being together caused a bunch of trouble with the iCarly gang. They barley agreed on anything and when they fought which was almost always, they couldnt even work the problem out themselves. Sam may act heartess sometimes but she couldn't make everyone's life around her miserable just so she could be with Freddie. Sam wouldn't do that and even though it killed her inside to do this to Freddie she simply had no other choice or so she thought. It was ok though. It really was because Sam has always been used to not being happy. Sam was used to changes, even miserable and heartbreaking changes. Her dad left her on Christmas eve without even saying a goodbye when she was only six. When she woke up all bright and happy on the top bunk she found out that the _best _Christmas present from her dad was a letter that was sitting under the tree. Sam had grabbed it thinking that her daddy bought her that gift card that she needed for those Heelies that she wanted. When she opened the letter though, Melanie and her mom peering over her shoulder, each word that she read made more tears flow from her eyes.

_**Dear my dearest daughter,**_

_**If your reading this letter than you have probably noticed by now that Daddy is not here with you Princess. I don't really know how to say this but I'm not going to come back anytime soon. I'm so sorry princess, I really am. I just realized that I'm not ready to be a daddy to you and Melanie. I'm not even ready to be a husband to your mommy and for that I am deeply sorry. I'm a wild , crazy guy and I can't be tied down to a family but that doesn't mean I love you any less. I will always remember our memories together princess and I hope that one day you'll forgive me. I love you so much princess but I just cant keep doing this. All the yelling that you would hear at night was not your mom's fault, it was mine. I've been drinking and one day when you realize what drinking is and what it does to someone you will realize that I was only thinking of you and Melanie. I won't put you in harms way and the only way for me to make sure of that is to walk away. A few days ago when your mommy and I were fighting I felt myself about to turn aggressive, mean baby, and that's when I knew it was time for me to go. I just want you to know Pammy, Mellie and Sammy that my biggest regret was picking up that **__bottle__** because picking up that bottle cost me my whole family. I hope one day princess you'll search for me because I love you now and forever. Bye**_

You may not believe it but there was a time in Sam's life where her name was _Samantha. _

It was so long ago though that the time in her life where she really wore princess dresses and played tea party with her sister felt like a long lost dream. Deep inside she knew all the memories were still there, the times when her dad would give her piggy back rides, the times when she would model across the hallway with her dresses and heels for him. Sam remembered his smile and the way he would hold a video camera and tape her pagent performances. She still remembered the last thing he said to her before he left.

_"One day your going to be a star my little Beauty Queen!" _

Then he picked her up by her tiny waist and span her around in circles.

What her dad said did come true for she was one of the stars of iCarly.

It just wasn't the way that she imagined it would be. Her daddy wasn't the one holding the camera anymore, Freddie was and years later she realized that she wouldn't want it any other way.

That's why Sam was feeling so numb when she stepped out of the window leading the way out of the fire escape. All of the heartbreaking or plain changes in her life made her immune to them, at least that's what it felt like. When Freddie stood up and explained his brilliant suggestion about them dating in secret she agreed without a second thought.

A year later when Carly told Sam about her feelings for Freddie, her boyfriend, Sam went ballistic and put Carly in her place. Sam was tired of Carly walking all over her to get whatever she wanted. It was time that Sam stood up to her and that's exactly what she did. She let Carly know very firmly that Freddie was hers. Sam never dreamed of standing up to Carly because she always thought that Carly was the perfect one in the gang. Sam was surprised how long it took her to realize that Carly could actually be incredibly selfish. She was not the saint that everyone made her out to be. There was this one time when they were 10 and Sam had really liked this boy that went to her and Carly's school. Carly made up this stupid but apparently believable excuse to Sam to keep her from dating him.

_"Sam, you don't want to date Daniel. He's one of those jocks! He could hurt you. Jocks like those girly girls who wear skirts and ruffled blouses, like me. I love you and all but you don't even wear panties, you wear boxer shorts. I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt is all. "_

Sam was so insecure back then by the way she dressed and acted that she stupidly believed her.

_"Your right. I...I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for protecting me Carls"_

Even when Sam saw Carly and Daniel holding hands in the hallway she thought nothing of it because apparently Carly was Daniel's type of girl. The perfect, sweet girl always got the boy and Sam, the boxer shorts girl didn't, right?

That's how it was supposed to be.

It was around the age of 16 that Sam was finally beggining to come to terms with things, most importantly herself. Sam realized a lot of the things and to write them all on paper would be to much. It would be easier to just say that she realized that she let Carly run her life, make her choices for her and it was indeed a terrible mistake. Sam always ran to Carly for her problems and she listened to her advice because she never thought that Carly would twist everything around for herself and that's exactly what she's been doing all these years.

Sam was through with it. This was Sam's relationship and her life and she's going to run it the way_she_ wants to, not the way Carly does.

There's no leaning on Carly anymore.

Sam's going to let go of the brunettes arm and lean on herself.

Sam's 19.

She's older and more mature.

Its time for Sam to run her own life

AND

Its time for her to make her own choices.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sam drove her car to school, she couldn't help but feel happy and content. She was expecting to feel anxious about her decision but she wasn't. Sam spent to many seconds of her life trying to make sure Carly had whatever she wanted, but what she failed to realize was that she was making herself miserable in the process. Now Carly wanted the love of her life, Freddie. That was where Sam had no choice but to draw that huge line that needed to be made a long time ago. Was Sam supposed to sacrifice all of her happiness and give Carly the love of her life just because Carly finally realized that she wanted him. No! Hell no! That wasn't fair.

She lost her chance with him a long time ago!

Sam even went as far as to only have Freddie secretly because she didn't want to risk Carly's discomfort over the couple and Carly didn't even have feelings for him then.

No! Sam was through with trying to please Carly every second of her life. She needed to make herself joyful and she knew that this decision would do it. Sam thought so long over this decision, so long that she couldn't fall asleep last night. Perhaps it was the best most wise decision she ever made in her whole life.

It was even better than her decision to make it a tradition to eat a big bowl of chili on the couch every Halloween night and that was saying something.

Yes. Sam was choosing to tell everyone, including Carly, that she was still in fact dating Freddie.

Sam parked her car and leaped out of her seat with new found excitement. She pulled her blond hair into a messy bun, grabbed her red and black plaid backpack and closed her door.

When Sam entered the building, she looked around for Freddie and found him taking his books out of his locker. Carly was standing next to him, chatting him up but Sam knew that was about to change.

She smirked and walked over towards her locker. She looked so calm to all the onlookers. She threw her backpack down on the floor. Carly opened her mouth and was about to say something, probably criticise her about the proper way to handle a backpack.

She was interrupted though as Sam chirped cheerfully, "Hi Freddison." Sam smiled.

Freddie greeted her with a friendly wave. "Hey Sa-" He tried to reply back but was cut off when Sam pushed him against his locker. She wasted no time in connecting her lips with his in a long, sweet chaste kiss. Freddie grew shocked that Sam revealed their secret but a second later he felt relief swarm through him. With a new happiness that Freddie hasn't felt in a long time, he wrapped his arms around her and moaned against her mouth.

"I love you so much Samanther." He muttered against her warm lips.

She giggled and let go of him. "Ditto."

"What the hell!" Someone screetched behind them.

Sam turned around and was met with a furious looking Carly.


End file.
